


Cinnamon Peaches

by ani_babe93



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_babe93/pseuds/ani_babe93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of somewhat self-indulgent MInMizu PWP in Black Needle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Peaches

“Hah...haaaahhh...aaahhhh...oh god...Mink...oh god Mink...” Mizuki’s eyes screwed themselves shut and his mouth fell open in a full-voiced groan. The wood of the bar was digging into the small of his back and his shoulders but oh god, he didn’t care. A large shackle was binding his wrists together above his head and weighing his hands down along with his head and two broad hands were pushing his hips down onto the wood and every small, little, nearly invisible throb of pain only made it feel even better with every thrust.

“Ngh...” Mizuki had noticed long ago that whenever they had sex, regardless of where it was, what had started it, or how they were fucking, Mink made very few noises other than the occasional grunt or very quiet moans. It made him feel...uncomfortable sometimes, but other times it was very comforting, in its on weird way. His face contorted suddenly and he cried out when Mink struck a cord inside of him.

“M-Mink! Oh fucking hell Mink...Pl-please...Mink...more...please, fuck me harder~!” Without warning Mink shifted angles and pushed farther into him, ripping another loud moan from Mizuki’s lungs. Mizuki forced his eyes open and looked down to see a small bulge push up from his stomach every few thrusts. His cock bobbed slightly in time with Mink’s rhythm and a fine sheen of sweat covered both of their skins. His legs were wrapped firmly around Mink’s broad waist and hooked around the ankles and he felt like he was in heaven. Spots blurred his vision and lights danced across it to mix in with the color of the bar ceiling. “MINK~!”

“Louder...” Mizuki’s eyes turned down to look at Mink, who was now staring at Mizuki with a heated look in his eyes. From this position Mizuki could also see every time Mink pushed into him.

“Wha...what...?” Mizuki asked in heated confusion. The glaze that had been covering his eyes dissipated a little bit. Mink’s hips still, cock buried to the hilt inside of Mizuki and pushing his stomach up slightly.

“My name. Louder.” Mizuki was only given a second to think before Mink began slamming against him again.

“MINK!” Mizuki began desperately trying to roll his hips down against Mink’s but failed miserably, the vice grip holding his hips still far too strong for him to fight against. “OH GOD MINK! YES! JUST LIKE THAT!” Every time Mink pushed against him he threatened to skid across the bar but was stopped by Mink’s grip. His cock began to swell ever so slightly, signifying that his orgasm was fast approaching him. “M-Mink, almost..almost there...just a...just a little more...”

“I said. louder.”

“FUCKING HELL MINK YES!!!!” Mizuki screamed almost at the top of his lungs with the force of his orgasm hitting him, thick white spurts of cum shooting up and staining the bottom of Mink’s chin. A few rough thrusts later and Mink was following him, grunting Mizuki’s name quietly and leaning down to bite his shoulder roughly. The sting in his shoulder made Mizuki groaned and whimper, a few more weak spurts of seed dribbling from the tip of his deflating cock onto his stomach. He spaces out for the next few moments, only completely coming back to the reakl world after Mink had left. His arms were no longer weighted down and but he was still propped up on the bar and hanging halfway off. Mizuki’s face heated up slightly when he realized that he was still naked from the waist down.

Still, he couldn’t wait for their next little encounter. Even if they almost always ended in bruised skin and fresh bitemarks that he would have to hide from the others.


End file.
